The present invention relates to a process for opening a closed safety capped medicine bottle which has a lid with a push and twist system for opening (hereinafter referred to as a xe2x80x9csafety capxe2x80x9d or a xe2x80x9cchild resistant capxe2x80x9d) and to an apparatus suitable for opening such safety caps.
In order to deter children from consuming medicine and other potentially dangerous materials, such materials are packaged in containers having caps or lids designed to be opened only when a sufficient amount of pressure is supplied simultaneously with twisting of the cap.
Such child resistant caps are essential due to the already high number of child fatalities from the unintended ingestion of prescription medications. Safety caps may, however, be difficult to open for those having physical problems such as rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis, basal joint arthritis, DeQuervain""s Tendonitis, Boutonnier Deformity and Carpal Tunnel Syndrome, or any other condition which limits fine motor function of the fingers.
It would therefore be advantageous to have a device which would enable an intended user to more easily open containers with safety caps without reducing the protection against a child opening such containers.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which makes it easier for intended users to open containers having safety caps.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a process for opening containers having safety caps.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for opening containers having safety caps which requires less pressure than is required to open such container when unaided by this apparatus.
These and other objects which will be apparent to those skilled in the art are accomplished by means of the apparatus described more fully below.